


Flowers

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Headcannons for child!Thomas Hewitt meeting a girl who is fascinated with him and develops a crush on her:





	Flowers

Headcannons for child!Thomas Hewitt meeting a girl who is fascinated with him and develops a crush on her:  
\- He knew you from town. You were a girl who had been at his school for the very little time he spent there. Thomas was picked on, bullied for his looks and yet, you still tried to talk to him. Unfortunately, none of the teachers decided to tell the children that Thomas was mute, and his silence to your question made you think he didn’t want to talk.  
\- When you had walked away, deflated and defeated, Thomas stared after you. He wanted to run to, grab you had and answer everything. He wanted to tell you his name, that his family lived on the farm just outside the town, that his favourite colour was blue and that he didn’t like playing in the sandpit but would happy do so if you would play with him. But then he saw the judgmental stares of the others, and he didn’t dare more.  
\- But you came to him every day. Every day you sat next to him and tried to speak with him. Even at 6 years old, Thomas knew you were special and you weren’t like the others. Not in the way he was. He was disfigured, disgusting and an outcast.  
You were sweet, compassionate and kind.  
\- You resorted to telling him about yourself. And Thomas listened intently. He wanted to know everything. You told him your name, your favourite colour, your favourite book and what you wanted for Christmas that year. You pointed out some yellow flowers just outside the school gates, telling him that you liked them, but your favourite ones were the pink ones that grew by the fields.  
\- But you couldn’t stop the bullying. And eventually, his mama decided to pull him out of school. On his last day, he found and picked those flowers you said you liked, the pink ones that grew by his house.  
\- When he gave then to you, something formed between you both. A bond of some kind.  
\- The first time Luda saw the little girl skipping up the road towards her house, she nearly had a heart attack. She thought you were lost and went out to see you. She was even more taken aback when you asked if Thomas could come out at play.  
\- Thomas had ran out the house, overjoyed you had came to see him. He assumed since he no longer went to school that he wouldn’t see you again. You grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the field, asking if he wanted to go to the rope swings.  
\- Luda had sat down on her porch, watching the two children run down the path happily.  
\- Thomas returned just before sun down. He didn’t realise how late it was and was sure he would get in trouble. He walked and saw his mother in the kitchen. She asked if he had a nice time, to which he immediately nodded. The smile his mother gave him was undeniably revealed as she came and gave her son a hug.  
\- Thomas had always had a puppy love crush on you, right from the beginning. He never dreamed that he would grow up as your close friend and, eventually, it would come to light that you liked him back. He could never had dreamed that the one he loved could ever lover him back. Especially if it was from someone as sweet as you.  
\- After confessing as teenagers, Thomas would bring you those flowers you loved every week.  
\- One night, he had gotten frustrated. He couldn’t tell you how much he loved you. Even if he could talk, he didn’t know how to convey such feelings. He would eventually go to you. But you were fast asleep in your bedroom. He would be about to leave when he saw a box on your desk with the lid open slightly. The flowers he had bought you the week before were laying to the side of the box. So, out of pure curiosity, he would push the lid of the box open. What he saw inside would change his world even more than you had.  
\- Inside was pressed flowers. Not just any flowers, but the ones you bought him. Not only that, but you had birthday cards and Christmas cards from him, pictures the two of you had drawn together as children, a bracelet Thomas had given to you when you were a child and had outgrown a long time ago.  
\- He would look over to your sleeping form, a realisation dawning on him. You knew he loved you. And, for the first time, he could truly believe you loved him back.


End file.
